gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Svenny D.
Hi there, Lieutenant Sven Daggersteel! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:EITClogoFull.gif page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from The PPW's Community and staff! welcome to wiki lieutenant svenJaSoN BlAdEmOrGaN 19:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) song what song did u use for the first division video it goes this 10% something 20% something 15% something leave my message on Uzi1 talk page King Edward Giveaway -- Bot 15:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Guild me back Sorry need to do a mission and im done so can you come back and guild me. NO IM NOT A SPY KING EDWARD DAGGERHAWK ;) Since you left the EITC, care to join the pirates? :D The O U T L A W S wold happily take ye :P JarodTalk 05:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) What is your answer Sven? WIZARD375 17:09, November 14, 2011 (UTC)WIZARD375WIZARD375 17:09, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Not at the table Carlos Dude look, this is dum, were like half enemies and half friends, i wanna be 100% friends, its living prove that the wiki contrib.. was u.... But, since im a good friend ill oppose to it... Now are we friends??? I hate doing this all the time to you, its getting out of hand.... Lord Maxamillion SANDWICH if you think your sig is awesome.. MUAHAHA. HERE COMES MINE!!! High Lord Andrew Mallace Third in Command '' Dude im kinda mad Sorry i dc, i wasn't able to finish, DUDE you need to stop yelling at me, its getting on my nerves, and Johnny said were suppose to share Forth, bc johnny coal is inactive, and brawlmartin has been discharged i believe, the thing hasn't been updated, and you think you conrtol me when your wrong..... So '''PLEASE be nicer to me, and were one of the best sailors, why fight?' '''Why cant we have two days without fighting? All im trying to do is make the EITC better, and your denying what i do? You cant, i have better command then you, the commanding right now hasnt been updated so dont judge me, or underestimate me.... PLEASE! Stop fighting! Lord Maxamillion OMG! BEAST IDEA! Dude, when War Brig comes out/ ship customization/ rigging ROFL! DUDE WE NEED TO CHEAT ''SVS!''' ROFL EASY MONEY SO FAST! IT will take a while BUT ITS WORTH IT! ROFL! DUDE SO MUCH MONEY! ROFL! If u dont know how to do it, i sink you 10 times in a row, then we kill each other back and forth and we get money THEN ROFL at the end we show off our scores ROFL! IT WILL BE SO HIGH! LOL! LOL! OMG! MONEY XD Lord Maxamillion 04:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Signature Lord Admiral Sven Daggersteel, The Sea King Look in source mode to see that. If you need help setting it as your default sig, go in source mode, copy and paste the coding to where it says 'Custom Signature', check the box, and do publish (after getting rid of the coding for your old one, of course). Jarod, Guildmaster of O U T L A W SMe Talk Page! 00:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) email johnnycoaleaston@aol.com WHAT!!?!?! Johnny blamed you for this??? No I didn't! Max and Sven please come back I bloody need you! I wasn't blaming you I was confused! Sven... We must talk... Tomorrow. -_- Sven... You've betrayed me for the last time. - Jeremiah listen i was never discharge john samuel and william gave me one finaly chance then i was hack so i am not discharge young one Lord Jason Blademorgan Of The West Union Trading Co GET ON I NEED U Storm Sorry Homie. Hey sven im really sorry bout what happened today. Im sorry i deleted you again. im just under ALOT of stress lately and i really wanted this guild to prosper, and i was kinda upset bc you said u were going to join and didnt. can we PLEASE meet on game tomorrow so i can refriend you? Thx. - go on chat or get online i need help i reccomend u go o chat though! Dooo bang bang, Skeet skeet. GET BACK ON CHAT BANG BANG Merry Christmas:) Merry Christmas Sven! I hope you have a great day and got everything you wanted! Thanks so much for helping me, I am trying to stop just because of you and some other so thank you:) It's difficult but whats a challenge without some trouble! <3 Stormwalker Enough I posted clearly on the King's Message bored so he could see why i went there now if your goning to be childish so be it, Im trying to make peace between Portugal And England i dont give a hoot about Spain pearson doesnt mean anything to me ok? And on top of that Who are you to judge me for what im doing Pearson only gave me the job stop worrying about other people focus on yourself i recall you going on a Delta Republic ship for no reason i have no idea why. You are a Hipocrit and dont give me that Commading officer stuff your not my commanding officer. Matthew is and the King. Read what i posted on the Kings wall. Follow your heart, thanks for the advise. then you go an judge for wanting to make peace between my home country and the country i love im not under the command of pearson the moment he mess's up im out of there. I dont want to be looked at by his side if he starts another war i have the chat messages to prove it between me and him telling him he cant control me and hes not my commader if im King i told him if i dont become king im going back to england. Stop Bugging out. Yours Truly, Davy Helmhound :P I got a new X-box live membership card. My kids play on this account so you might see some lego games or something like that, but i play Modern Warfare Two, World at war, and Halo 3, im getting modern warfare 3 soon, so.... Whats your gamertag? Well I cant literally talk to you yet, until i get a head set thingy so yea.... It will be like three months until i get one. Lord Maxamillion 19:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yay!! Am I aloud to call you blondie or will you yell at me when I do? :D ~Stormwalker~ OMG! You look awesome in real life! :D Lol, cool pic. :) Chat Ban Sven Will ye join my new wiki? If ye do, I'll make ye an admin. It's about the Marines. Here's a link. http://thekingsmarines.wikia.com/wiki/The_King%27s_Marines_Wiki 07:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) COME ONLINE I'm a hearing a weird rumors! Get your vanilla faced but on the game! Guess who, DIRTY GET BACK ON CHAT FOR ONE MINUTE!!!!!! Apology..... Sven, I apologize for my foolish actions on The King's Marines Wiki. I banned you and I shouldn't have..... even though I was insulted. And... the fact that you think I'm a " young user " and trying to get me a global ban, I still shouldn't have, but, I wasn't lying about my age. ( I don't like math ) So, if you will accept this apology, maybe we could get off on another start. Truce...??? Signed, Bro Dude i'm not happy with myself on game. I didnt want you fired, i didnt want anyone Framed. I didnt give your guild out on purpose, I honestly feel terrible. I wish we could be friends again, and just stick together as bros. I wish Johnny could feel the same, as i thought he was making fun of me, and making offending comments, but it wasnt him. I just want to be happy somewhere, I'm looking for a job. Could you help me out bro? The Kings Marines? PK Page Are you making it or should I? Re: Reply Ok, just wondering. Blog is up! Read this! Tell me if there are mistakes, what to add, your thoughts, thanks. User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/News from the Command All the best, Y'ello Can ye get on chat, please? XD 02:30, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok Someone wants to talk to you. Come to Antik, Avaricia now. Hippinflippin 02:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) She's up! User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/To End an Era All the best, now and forever, Concerning your new position.... As First Sea Lord, this entitles you to power over the Royal Navy's sea force, and only they. You are not the highest in your chain of command, and I have recieved over three reports of you questioning orders. Your superiors are as follows: Faye, Goldtimbers, and I. You are to take orders from all three of us, not only myself. You are letting power rush to your head, and though you've done great good, it is ''not acceptable to be pulling stunts like this in war. Any average midshipman would be shot for disobeying orders, so bear in mind that you are lucky to have been promoted from Lieutenant nearly four months ago. Don't take this as a threat, it happens to the best of us. Just be more aware of yourself.